Only You
by xxtotallycrazy
Summary: One shot, song-fic. Draco reflects after he loses the most important thing to him; the person that changed his life. [COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognise to do with Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Song "Only You" belongs to Darius, it's on his latest album "Live Twice" released in 2004, yadda yadda. You get it all now, right?

**Summary: **One shot, song-fic. Draco reflects after he loses the most important thing to him; the person that changed his life.

-  
****

ONLY YOU

_**Sunrise will never feel the same  
Mesmerized  
And I can't escape  
I just can't breathe  
When you're not with me**_

You are the sun, the stars, the earth, the moon. You are and were everything to me. Everything I needed and wanted all my life. And then I got you. And now you're gone. I just…I can't do this. I can't live my whole life without you. Why did you have to leave me, right then, right _now?_

_**I wish you could see  
The things I've seen  
But I can't control the way it goes  
And I pray one day you'll know**_

I wish you could come back to me, see what has become of me, and the others you left behind; Ron, Harry, Ginny, your mother. Hell, even Seamus and Neville are still grieving! I know it wasn't my fault. Well, that's what everybody's telling me. "It's not your fault Draco," is all they harp on saying whenever they see me. But it is. It really is my fault. I was the one that made you stay in and away from it all; I should have known they would have targeted you in the Manor away from everything, them knowing that it would be the one thing that would maybe help them in the war they were losing so badly. Turned out wrong that did; it only spurred Harry on to kill Voldemort quicker and with a more vicious meaning: revenge.

_**Only you can see me when I cry  
**_

Did I ever tell you, that you were the only person I've ever let me see cry? When we found you, lay on our bed with your eyes shut so gently, your face curved into a small smile, I didn't cry then. No, I screamed and yelled in anger and betrayal and hurt, but no, I didn't cry. I waited until after Ron and Harry and the others had left, so I could grieve alone. Then I cried. I grieved for hours on end, sobbing until there was nothing of me left.

_**Only you can hold me like a child  
**_

I've never liked being touched. It freaks me out. I'm putting it down to my father for whipping me, lashing at me, hitting me, and doing all the other things he did to me to make me like this. You were the first person in 3 months I'd let touch me in the way you did, that night in the Library. Of course, after that, I let you touch me more, and more, I didn't care about you touching me. It felt nice. I liked that.

**_Only you can make me miss brown eyes_**

_**Only you can love me like you do**_

Your eyes... I'm so glad that they weren't open, glazed over as all the other victims of Avada usually always are. It makes me angry; none of them would have closed your eyes after they killed you; they would have left them open. This obviously means they attacked you when you were sleeping or…I don't know. But it makes me angry. And oh, how I miss your eyes. Those eyes that I looked so deep into and got lost in; mesmerised in. Those eyes that told me once I looked into them, how much you loved me. They told me so much about you, and I always felt I was looking deep into your soul whenever I caught your gaze.

**_I need you now to save me  
Teach me  
Forgive me now  
Cause only you can reach me  
Heal me  
I'm holding out for you  
I'm lost without you  
_**

Please, don't you understand? I need you here _right now_. Or I'm going to go crazy or do something wrong or something. I don't know. All I know is…I _am_ going crazy without you. I want you to be able to teach me more about life, about how I can become better than I've always been. You showed me that there's more to life than blood, or anything like that. You forgave me as well. You forgave me even after all the times I called you names, such as Mudblood or when you got those particularly large overgrown teeth, or whenever. You forgave me after all the times I made your life, and that of the Weasley's and Harry's, a living Hell most of the time we were at Hogwarts. You've only ever been the one to reach to me, through all of this. What happened when father murdered my mother, and I thought I wouldn't go living? You reached out and taught me how to try and get on with your life. You yourself, you knew how to carry on after losing a parent; after Voldemort killed your father. Please, please come back to me. I can't go on without you.

**_So help me, so save me  
Reach me, feel me  
So hold me like a child  
Only you can make me miss brown eyes  
Only you can love me like you do_**

Please, I'm begging you. Just let me come so that I can be with you, so you can do all those things I've just written. I want you to be able to reach me and hold me and just…just whisper things in my ear that only you would be able to satisfy. I just want you so much.

_**I'm coming back to you…**_

That's it. I've had enough. I want you. I can hear you calling to me…Oh my love, I wish you hadn't died that day, then we could still be together, in our own little paradise.

Oh well. I'm coming to you anyway. This way, we can still be together. Forever. In Paradise. I love you, Hermione.

-

**LAST MALFOY HEIR FOUND DEAD**

The last Malfoy Heir – one of the most Pure-blooded Wizarding families ever known – has been found dead in his home. The son of the late Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy was said to have committed suicide, using some sort of muggle contraption.

Close sources say that the 24 year old, has currently been going through a very rough patch, after his recently wed wife – Hermione Granger – was murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named remaining Death Eaters during the final moments of the War in which Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord.

If you would like you to make any donations towards the Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy Memorial Fund-

Harry stopped reading, his eyes filled with unfallen tears. "God rest you Malfoy. At least now, you'll be happy."

-

**AN:** Ok, I kinda like this. And weird, most angsty fic I wrote and it was wrote in about 20 minutes, and when I'm in the best mood i've been in for WEEKS, heck, even MONTHS! Please RR! D  
Also, sorry about all those that are wanting updates on SatL. I've been trying to write it but every time i tried I got distracted and things, and i've been real busy. There WILL be an update within a week though, don't worry!


End file.
